Step stools are commonly used throughout homes by toddlers and young children to reach items that are normally unreachable and to gain access to commonly used household utilities that are inaccessible without the help of an adult. Accessing sinks, countertops, toilets, shelves, cabinets, dresser drawers or closets are a few of the most common uses for step stools by children.
Traditional single-step step stools exist in multiple shapes, including animal shapes designed for children. These stools are predominantly constructed of hard materials such as wood, metal, plastic, or other polymeric materials. Such materials not only limit the decorative character of the stools, but also their comfort. For example, children with bare, cold feet due to cold weather or wet feet resulting from a bath, shower or swimming, can experience moderate discomfort standing on a hard stool. Many molded stools made of plastic or other polymeric materials incorporate a raised, slip-resistant pattern on the planar step surface to help feet grip the surface, however several of these stools are still potentially hazardous, particularly for children with wet feet, which can easily slip off of step stool's planar surface.